Our First Kiss
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: It all started with a kiss. It was both of their first kisses. But it didn't mean anything. It had to be done. But could it bring them closer, nonetheless? BBxRae
1. The Kiss

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1: The Kiss

Beast Boy grumbled as he dragged himself to the common room. It was seven in the morning and Robin had scheduled them all in to have a training session. He hated training. He knew it was important and was necessary to keep them all in shape and ready to fight off any new criminal that crossed their path, but it was still tedious and annoying. Especially at seven in the bloody morning!

He walked through the doors of the common room and saw that everyone was already up and waiting for him. He was used to being the last one up and ignored their disapproving looks.

"Everyone ready?" asked Robin.

"No," yawned Beast Boy.

Robin just rolled his eyes beneath his mask and headed outside, with the other Titans following him. The obstacle course was set up and the rising sun made it glow. Much of it was still wet from the night's dew and was cold.

They all began to stretch out and got ready for the training session to start. They hadn't eaten anything yet, so they were really weak and tired. Robin said that they had to train like this every once in a while to prepare them incase they were ever in such a situation where they had little or no strength.

Once they were all stretched out they began. They each ran through the course and took care of the obstacles their own way. Robin had the course set on seven. Usually they practiced at a level eight, but since it was early and they hadn't eaten he decided to go "easy" on them.

Dust flew through the air, as well as starbolts and rocks. Pieces of cardboard dummy cut outs and various targets scattered and littered the ground. Sounds of all five grunting and groaning and yelling floated through the air as they fought the course.

Finally, about two hours later, it was done. The five were really tired and worn out now and their stomachs growled mercilessly. They dragged themselves back into the tower and went straight to the kitchen.

"I really need a shower," said Raven in her plain voice. She was covered with dust and dirt that stuck to her with her sweat.

"We don't hafta do that for a while now, right?" moaned Cyborg.

"Yeah, I think we're good for a few weeks," said Robin as he poured himself some milk.

"So we do not have to get up with the sun anymore?" asked a very hopeful Starfire.

"Only if the city's in trouble," said Robin with a smile.

"Dude, I am totally going back to bed after breakfast," said Beast Boy, resting his head on the table. He had a bowl of cereal next to him and his hand was holding a spoon. He was quite a sight to see.

And, just as he said, once he was done with his cereal he headed towards his room. He could barely lift his feet. He didn't even bother crawling up to his top bunk once he reached his room. He collapsed on the bottom bunk and curled up, ready to go back to sleep and brush all of the morning off as a dream.

Just then a red light flashed throughout the tower as well as an alarming siren. Beast Boy growled, "You've got to be kidding me!" He rolled off of the bed and headed back to the common room.

He was happy to see that he wasn't the only Titan annoyed by this. Cyborg had an apron on from washing his mound of breakfast dishes; his robotic hands covered in suds. Starfire had Silkie cuddled in her arms and looked to be worried by the alarm. But nobody looked as pissed as Raven, who was only wrapped in a robe; her hair wet with water and shampoo that she hadn't had time to rinse out.

"Titans, we've got a new villain on our hands," said Robin as he checked out the situation on the sensors.

"Great," said Raven, sarcastically.

"What type of villain is it?" asked Starfire, who put her little larva down so he could crawl off and go about his business.

"It's called Lip Lock," said Robin. "Looks like it's been moving from city to city. No one's been able to take it down yet."

"Uh… Lip Lock?" asked Cyborg, raising an eyebrow.

"So what kinda powers are we dealing with here?" asked Beast Boy as he stretched and rubbed his tired eyes.

"It kisses people and extracts their energies," said Robin. "Looks like three kisses can temporarily paralyze you."

"What an odd villain," said Starfire.

"Uh oh," said Robin as he did more research. "It looks like if it kisses you, and you've never been kissed before, the third kiss will be lethal."

"So where is it now?" asked Cyborg.

"It's heading towards the comic book store," said Robin.

"Going in for the kill, I guess," said Raven rubbing her eyes, which were stinging from the shampoo dripping into them. "Where else would it find people who've never been kissed?"

"Titans, lets move," said Robin.

The creature was quite a sight to see. The nerds hanging around the comic book store were cowering with fear. Lip Lock looked to be neither male nor female. It was completely gray; accept for a pair of ruby, luscious lips. It was at least six feet tall and had the figure of a crash test dummy. It had no features, other than the lips. How it could see or hear was a mystery.

The Titans arrived and saw four paralyzed people already. Luckily they weren't dead. Suddenly there came a rush of overweight, acne covered teens pushing their way out of the comic book store. Behind them came Lip Lock.

"Ew," said Beast Boy seeing the creature.

"It doesn't look all that dangerous," snickered Cyborg.

Suddenly Lip Lock's lips stretched off of its mouth and attached to a teen running by. The teen looked like it had been shocked and dropped when the lips released and retracted back to Lip Lock's mouth.

"Okay, never mind," said Cyborg.

"Alright Titans, has everyone been kissed before?" asked Robin.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"Those kisses can be lethal," said Robin. "But as long as we've all kissed someone before, we'll be safe."

"Well I've been kissed," said Cyborg proudly.

"I have kissed you, Robin, so we are safe," said Starfire.

The three looked over to Raven and Beast Boy. Raven put her hood up and felt very embarrassed, just as Beast Boy. "No, I haven't been kissed before," said Raven.

"Me neither… but I got really close once!" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg tried to hide his snickering while Robin sighed. "You two have to be extra careful. Stay back if you can."

"Robin, I'm sure we'll be fine," said Raven.

"Alright, Titans go!" he ordered and the team attacked.

Lip Lock saw the Titans and its lips immediately stretched out and went after them. They each dodged the cursed lips and attacked the creature. Robin kicked it and whapped it with his bow-staff. Cyborg ran at it and went to punch it, but the creature smoothly moved out of its way. Starfire sent a shower of starbolts down upon it, which did seem to hurt it a little bit. Beast Boy turned into a ram and butted it into a wall. He turned back and smiled, as the creature fell from the wall. But he didn't smile for long. The creature's lips flew at him and attacked to his forehead. Beast Boy felt himself being drained of his energy. The lips released for a moment and Beast Boy fell to his knees.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" cried Raven and she wrapped Lip Lock with her powers before it could strike Beast Boy again. She flew up high and sent it into a wall as well, only she slammed it three times before releasing it. It landed in a cloud of dust from the now crumbling building. But from the dust came the lips and this time attached itself to Ravens neck. She felt it drain her and she fell from the sky when it released.

Robin sent five exploding disks at the creature and Cyborg charged up his laser canon. Starfire began to shoot green beams from her eyes. The three attacked the creature to keep it preoccupied from Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy slowly got back to his feet, though he was a bit wobbly. He looked over to where the commotion of the others fighting was coming from, then he saw Raven on the ground. He went to her and helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, rubbing her neck and getting to her feet. She saw the other Titans fighting and said, "Let's go."

Beast Boy followed after her and the two went to join in the fight. Beast Boy attempted to turn into a lion, but he was having trouble. Raven summoned her powers, but little came. Robin had just dodged the lips and he saw the two Titans.

"Raven, Beast Boy, get back," said Robin.

"No way!" said Beast Boy.

"You guys have already been kissed once," said Robin. "Two more times and you'll die!"

"We're not going to just leave you three to handle this thing," said Raven plainly.

"This isn't a suggesting, it's an ord…" started Robin, but the creature attached its lips to Robins arm. He felt his energy being withdrawn and he nearly fell over when the lips released. Then the creature saw Beast Boy and Raven. Again, they tried to use their powers, but nothing was coming.

"I can't turn into anything!" said Beast Boy alarmed.

"My powers aren't working either," said Raven, looking at her hands. "That thing must have drained…" Before she could finish the creature's lips found its way to her cheek.

"Raven!" cried Beast Boy and he grabbed the stretched lips and tugged as hard as he could to pull it off. But once it released it twisted around and stuck right onto Beast Boy's chin. He let out a slight scream before feeling very dizzy. The lips let go and he folded over, right next to Raven who was on the ground as well.

"We gotta get that thing away from them!" Cyborg called out to Starfire, who was helping Robin to stand while he waited for his second wind. He shot a blast at the creature and caused it to stagger backwards. Robin shook off the weakness he was feeling and attacked with Starfire by his side. The three moved the creature as far away from the two down Titans as possible.

Raven opened her eyes and could barely find the strength to sit up. A few feet away lay Beast Boy. Her arms, which were propping her up, were shaking and she felt like she was going to pass out. She was almost out of life force. This was not good. Beast Boy stirred and groaned. Raven crawled over to him and helped him to sit up as well.

"Dude, those lips pack a punch," he said rubbing his poor chin.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," said Raven. "If that thing sees us again, it'll kill us."

She slowly got to her feet and then helped Beast Boy. They leaned on each other and started to slowly walk away from the scene. They had to find somewhere to hide. They were powerless and almost all of their strength was gone.

Suddenly they heard Cyborg let out a groan. They turned and saw as he fell over. The creature quickly went to Starfire and kissed her next. Beast Boy and Raven knew they were in trouble now. They headed for a nearby alley, where they knew they could hide. They heard Robin give off a similar sound to Cyborg and Starfire's. Now all three were down and the creature set its sights on Beast Boy and Raven.

They watched in horror as the creature headed for them. They picked up the pace the best they could, but came to a dead end in the alley. They turned and saw the creature zone in on them. They both pressed up against the wall and felt their knees go out. They slowly slid and sat on the ground, waiting for the creature to end them. Then Raven remembered.

"Beast Boy, kiss me," she said turning to him.

"What?" he asked, shocked and scared.

"Kiss me!" she said. "If we kiss then when it kisses us we won't die."

"But… but…" stuttered Beast Boy.

The creature closed in and licked its lips. It knew it was about to gain a lot of strength from these two.

"Kiss me now!" said Raven.

"I… uh…" stalled Beast Boy.

"Oh for the love of…" said Raven and she grabbed Beast Boys face. She brought him close and placed her lips on his.

Beast Boy stared at her in shock, then felt his eyes roll up into his head and he closed them. Raven pulled her face away, and looked toward the creature. Beast Boy didn't budge. His eyes were still closed and his lips still pursed, as if he was frozen.

The creature looked angry now and lashed out its lips, attaching to Ravens chakra. Beast Boy finally snapped out of his daze and saw the creature suck Ravens last bit of strength out of her. He barely had time to react before the lips pulled off of Raven and latched onto Beast Boy's cheek. He felt every little bit of energy he had left drain out of him and the feeling in his limbs slowly began to numb. Then everything went black.


	2. Paralyzed

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2: Paralyzed

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and saw a bright light shining in it. 'Am I dead?' he thought. Then the light moved away and a white room began to come into view. No, he wasn't dead. He was in a hospital room of some sorts. He tried to lift his head up, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. A figure loomed over him.

"Glad to see you're awake," said a familiar voice with a bit of a chuckle behind it. The voice echoed in his dazed ears.

"Cyborg?" he asked.

"Welcome back, man," smiled Cyborg.

"I… I can't feel anything," said Beast Boy fearfully.

"You've been paralyzed," said Cyborg calmly. "But it should go away in a few days, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Beast Boy practically shouted.

"Yeah, it could be a few days, or a week or two," said Cyborg. "But don't worry, it's not permanent."

"Thank God," said Beast Boy relaxing a little. "I thought that thing killed me."

"Nope, you survived," said Cyborg. "And so did your kissin buddy."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and his heart raced. "Wh…what?"

"Raven, she's in the bed next to you," said Cyborg, turning Beast Boy's head so he could see her. Raven was still passed out and her body looked as stiff as his own. Cyborg moved Beast Boy's neck back to where it had been. "So… how was it?" Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy tried to think fast. "Uh… that's… that's none of your business," he said, sounding very nervous.

"Ah, so you two did kiss!" said Cyborg. "I knew there was no way you two had been kissed before and just lied to us about it. You kissed Raven, you kissed Raven!" he sang.

"Dude, we didn't have a choice!" said Beast Boy defensively. "We were going to die if we didn't. And I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

Cyborg stared at him for a moment and then broke out in laughter. "Your first kiss and you didn't even make the first move!" he howled.

Beast Boy felt very embarrassed now and really wished that that Lip Lock thing had killed him. Just then he heard the doors open and a few pairs of feet walk in.

"Beast Boy! You have awoken!" said Starfire happily.

"How do you feel?" asked Robin.

"Like a disembodied head," said Beast Boy. "How long was I out for, anyway?"

"You have been unconscious for three days," said Starfire.

"Raven still not awake?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Not yet," said Cyborg. "She's still weak. She had a lot of power taken from her. She might not wake up for another few days."

"Beast Boy, are we correct in thinking that you kissed Raven?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy couldn't really feel it, but he knew he was blushing. And, to his horror, Cyborg spoke for him. "Yup, they kissed," said Cyborg with a grin. "But _Raven_ kissed _him_."

"How wonderful," said Starfire clapping.

"Star, I'm sure they only kissed so they wouldn't die," said Robin.

"Thank you Robin," said Beast Boy. "At least _someone_ isn't going to make fun of me for this." He looked at Cyborg with an evil stare.

"Hey man, I'm not makin fun of ya," said Cyborg.

"You were just laughing at me!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Okay Beast Boy, calm down," said Robin. "You're still weak, too, and need to rest up. Lip Lock took all of your energy and it'll be a while before you'll be strong again."

"I'm guessing you guys took that thing down before it could kiss you three times," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but it was a close call," said Cyborg.

"I was almost kissed, but Robin pulled me out of the way just in time," said Starfire hugging Robin and making him blush.

"Cool, so it's in jail?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's restrained and locked up," said Robin. "But, like all other villains, I'm sure we'll see it again."

"At least this time there won't be a risk of any of the Titans dying," said Cyborg with a hint of a smile. Beast Boy growled.

"Alright, let's leave him alone to rest," said Robin, seeing Beast Boy growing angry at Cyborg. Cyborg chuckled to himself and the three left.

Beast Boy was relieved to be alone. He was stuck looking off to the side, but he wished he could see Raven. When Cyborg had helped him see her he had noticed how pale she looked. Paler than normal, that is. He thought back to the kiss. It didn't mean anything, and yet he had liked it. And that was probably because he had dreamed of kissing a girl for so long. He had lived in that moment for as long as he could, forgetting why they were doing it. He soon fell asleep with these thoughts remaining in his head.

Four days passed and Beast Boy could finally feel his upper torso. He was able to sit up and he was glad for that. His arms were still weak and shaky, but he was happy to be able to feel them. He was looking at himself in a hand held mirror. He had three hickies on his face; one on his forehead, one on his chin which gave him the illusion of a goatee, and one on his cheek. He looked over to Raven and saw that she had three, too; one on her cheek, one on her neck, and one surrounding her chakra.

Suddenly she began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. Her monitors began to race as she came to. Beast Boy put the mirror down and pushed the button on the side of his bed that told the other Titans that help was needed.

"Calm down Raven," he said.

"I can't feel my body," she said in a tired, confused voice.

"You were paralyzed by that kissing monster," said Beast Boy. "I was too. But we'll be okay." The doors opened and the other three Titans ran in. "Raven's up."

"'bout time!" said Cyborg with a smile as he headed over to her. "How ya feelin girl?"

"I can't move," said Raven plainly.

"Yeah, don't worry about that," said Cyborg.

"Friend, can you heal yourself?" asked Starfire.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," said Raven. "I don't think I have the strength to get my strength back."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're finally awake," said Robin. "You've been out for a week."

"A week?" asked Raven, shocked.

"Yeah, Beast Boy woke up four days ago," said Cyborg.

"And I can already feel everything from the waist up," said Beast Boy. "So don't worry, you'll be up again soon."

"Could you guys sit me up?" asked Raven. "I'm not really enjoying this ceiling view."

"Sure," chuckled Cyborg and he sat her bed up and made sure she was okay.

"Thanks," said Raven.

"Shall I make you some tea?" asked Starfire.

"That would be nice," said Raven. Starfire smiled and flew out of the room.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't put salt in it instead of sugar," said Robin and he ran off after her.

The room grew quiet for a moment. "Well… I'll let you two catch up," said Cyborg and with that he left, a smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Raven, who was stuck looking slightly ahead, even if her head was resting on her shoulder.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Who else would I be talking to?" said Raven.

"Well, you're not looking at me," said Beat Boy.

"Well I don't really have a choice now do I?" asked Raven, growing slightly annoyed. "Now what was Cyborg smiling about?"

"Oh, he's been making fun of us for kissing," said Beast Boy unhappily.

"He's what?" asked Raven outraged.

"Dude, you are so lucky you were unconscious," said Beast Boy. "All he's been doing is teasing me about it. You would've killed him."

"What the hell is there to make fun of?" asked Raven. "We had no choice but to kiss, and it wasn't like it was passionate or anything! I mean, our lips touched, that's all."

"Well make sure you tell Cyborg that the next time he comes in here," said Beast Boy. "Because I'm sick of saying it." He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he was a little hurt that Raven didn't really care about the kiss.

Starfire soon returned with the tea and helped Raven sip it. She immediately felt better and thanked Starfire over and over. Of course, Starfire absentmindedly mentioned the hickies all over Raven. She blushed horribly and was very happy that her powers hadn't returned yet.

When Cyborg returned a bit later Raven tore him a new one. The poor guy had been smiling and whistling as he entered and left with his tail between his legs. As soon as he was gone Beast Boy began laughing up a storm. Raven had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Dude! That awesome," laughed Beast Boy. "I didn't even know you could cuss like that!"

"Well, I reserve it for situations like this," said Raven plainly and a little embarrassed. "Don't expect me to utter those words again for a while."

"I'm just glad I've never made you so mad that you said all of that to me," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Let's just say I've never said them out loud," said Raven with a hint of a smirk.

"I think if you did Robin would probably kick you off the team," said Beast Boy relaxing into his bed. "You better hope Cyborg doesn't tattle on you."

"Like I care," said Raven, closing her eyes and relaxing, just as Beast Boy was. It became quiet and soon the two fell asleep.


	3. Never to be Loved

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3: Never to be Loved

A week later the two were finally fully functional again. Raven had to catch up on some much needed meditation and Beast Boy went straight to his beloved videogames. They didn't really talk all that much. But that was nothing new. But the strange thing was that Raven actually wanted to talk to Beast Boy. What a switch! Usually Beast Boy always wanted to talk to Raven about something. But lately he had been staying away from her, knowing that she probably didn't want to discuss their little forced kiss.

After dinner Beast Boy headed to his room to listen to some music. He continually stretched and thanked God that he could feel his extremities once more. He had just selected three CDs to pop into his stereo when he heard a soft knocking at his door. If it wasn't for his heightened hearing he may not have heard it. But he did and he went to his door.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened his door. He was quite surprised to see Raven standing on the other side.

"Hello Beast Boy," said Raven plainly, but with a little hint of hesitation.

"Oh, hi Raven," he said with an awkward grin. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about… something," she said shyly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"About that… kiss we shared," said Raven.

Beast Boy felt his heart stop for a moment and a blush crept over his face. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his room. She was quite startled by this action and let out a gasp as he pulled her in. He closed his door and looked to the very confused Raven. "I… just don't want Cyborg walking in on us, that's all," he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You could have given me a little more notice," said Raven fixing her cloak that had nearly been twisted around her by his pull.

"Yeah, sorry," said Beast Boy. "So… what about the kiss did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry," she said looking to the floor for a moment, but then went back to her neutral state.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what she meant by this. "Huh? What are you sorry about?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry that I had to be your first kiss," she said plainly. "And I'm sorry that I was the kisser and you were the kissee. I'm sure Cyborg gave you a hard time on that."

"Yeah, he did actually," said Beast Boy with a soft chuckle. "But, you don't have to be sorry, Raven. It had to be done. Besides, if anyone should be saying sorry, it should be me."

"Why you?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you asked me to kiss you and… and I couldn't… do it," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I know that I'm the last person you would ever want to kiss, let alone have your first kiss with," said Raven plainly, but a little bit of sadness behind her voice. "You had a right to be hesitant. But, on a more positive note, at least you still have a chance to be the kisser and not the kissee. So you still have that to look forward to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said with a smile of realization. "And you've still never been kissed. So you have that to look forward to."

Ravens face went completely dead. "No, I think that was my only kiss," she said in her monotone voice. "I doubt anyone will ever want to kiss me. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and now we can stop being all awkward around each other." And with that she phased out of the room, leaving Beast Boy shocked at her quick exit.

She arrived in her room and sat down on her bed. She felt very low. She hated thinking about kissing and relationships and all things of that sort. She never thought she would feel anyone's lips on her own. As much as it sucked that it had to be Beast Boy's, she was grateful that it had actually happened. But it was bittersweet, since she knew she would never have another.

The tower was still and quiet as sleep set in to all of the Titans. The alarms were set and they were safe to rest their tired bodies. Robin never seemed to budge an inch in his sleep. He slept on his back and was ready to leap out of the bed at any moment. Starfire slept on her back as well, but with her head hanging off of the bed and her feet resting on her pillow. Cyborg rested on his recharging table and slept while he juiced up. Beast Boy was curled up on his top bunk with half of his pillow hugged in his arms like a loved teddy bear. Raven was the only one not resting as comfortably as her friends.

She had fallen asleep on her side, but as soon as she fell deeper into sleep she began to toss and turn. Horrible dreams plagued her nearly every night. This was nothing new. It was why she got up so early every morning, to get away from those dreams. If she could actually sleep peacefully she was certain she would sleep in until noon. But she would never have such luck.

They were always the same types of dreams; her father coming back from death and seeking revenge against her, her demon side getting loose and going on a killing spree, her friends deciding that they didn't want to be her friends anymore, people scorning her, pointing at her and calling her evil and a demon.

This dream was particularly upsetting to her, considering the conversation she had had with Beast Boy a few hours before. She was walking down the street and people all around her were snickering and giving her dirty looks. She was used to this, so she continued to walk. Why she was walking she did not know. Then she noticed something about all of the people around her. They were all holding hands. As she walked further down the street she saw that it was filled with nothing but couples. They were hugging each other and smiling happily. She looked down at the pavement, but her eyes had different plans and kept looking at the people, who all began to kiss their partners. She wanted to be out of there; to be away from all of that happiness and… love. She levitated into the air and flew away.

She saw the tower and flew to it. She touched down and punched in her access code. She was denied. She put it in again and pressed enter, but she was denied once more. Suddenly the intercom began to crackle with static.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg's voice.

"It's Raven," she said. "My code won't work."

"Of course not!" he said plainly.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"Because we're not letting _you_ back in here," he said with a chuckle.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked, growing upset, which was something she never did. But she was in a dream, so it was allowed. At least, she couldn't control it.

"No one loves you, Raven," said Robins voice.

"We do not like your gloominess and grumpiness," said Starfire's voice.

"Not to mention the fact that you're a bad kisser!" laughed Beast Boy's voice.

Raven fell to her knees and began to cry. She put her face in her hands and wept. "I thought you were my friends," she said through her tears.

"Sorry, you're too worthless for our liking," said Robin.

Raven looked up and saw that the door leading to the tower had opened and now all four Titans were looking down at her.

"I'm not worthless," she said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You'll never be liked," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"And you shall never be loved," said Starfire smiling, which reminded Raven of Blackfire.

"Face it Raven," said Beast Boy crouching down and looking deep into her eyes. "You're just a demon. And demons can't be loved." He pushed her and she fell onto her back. Beast Boy began to laugh maliciously, as well as the other three Titans. Raven looked up at the bright blue sky and began to cry again, their laughter ringing in her ears.

She gasped and sat up. She looked around her dark room, only illuminated by the light of the moon. She felt her cheeks and saw that they were covered with tears. A few of her books had been moved off of their rightful places on the shelves. She placed her shaking hand to her forehead and tried to calm down. She hated sleep.

There came a soft knock at her door, which made her jump. "Raven?" she heard a soft voice say through the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, fearful of who was on the other side.

"It's Beast Boy," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" she quickly asked, wiping her now red and raw cheeks.

"I heard you crying and moaning," said Beast Boy.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to sound normal. "Go back to bed."

"But you sounded like you were having a nightmare," said Beast Boy. "Please, can I just come in to make sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine," she said, her voice slightly cracking, due to the fact that her body wasn't finished crying yet.

There was a slight pause from the other side of the door. She waited for him to talk, but heard nothing. 'Maybe he went back to bed,' she hoped. But this was not Ravens lucky night. As if she ever had a lucky anything. Beast Boy had crawled under the door as a beetle and transformed back to himself once he was in. Raven gasped and covered herself with her blanket.

"Get out of here!" she said firmly, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Damn it!'

"Raven, you're crying!" he said alarmed and walked over to her.

"It's none of your concern," she said wiping the tear away and looking away from him. "What are you doing out of bed anyway?"

"I was just getting a midnight snack," said Beast Boy. "I've been really hungry because of my growing spurts."

"How wonderful," she said sarcastically. "Now please leave me alone. If you go now I won't tell Robin that you invaded my privacy."

"Raven, I'm just trying to help!" he said desperately. "You're my friend and you sounded like you were in trouble. And that's what friends do, they help each other. I mean, we are friends, right?"

Raven sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Yes, we're friends," she said tiredly. "And… I appreciate you're concern for my wellbeing. But I'm fine, so you don't have to worry. Good night." She lay back into her bed and turned so her back was facing him.

Beast Boy sighed and began to head out of her room. "Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I mean, I know you would never go to me for advice or anything, but I just want you to know that my door is open. Not that I expect you to ever willingly come to my door. I'm sure you would always go to Robin first if you needed help, and then Cyborg, then Starfire, then anyone else before coming to me, but I can be a listener. I mean, I know it seems like I do nothing but talk, but…"

"Get out!" Raven hollered and covered her head with a pillow.

Beast Boy gave a small yelp and ran out of the room.


	4. I Feel Too

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4: I Feel Too

When morning finally came Raven felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep. It had been hard for her to fall back to sleep after waking up from her nightmare. The fact that Beast Boy had visited her didn't help either.

She sat tiredly at the kitchen table with her cup of tea in her hands. The warmth of the cup against her palms was comforting and she took a long sip. The other four Titans were eating all around her. It was one of the few times they were all quiet. Raven would occasionally look up from her cup and look at her teammates, their cruel words still fresh in her memory. But she quickly remembered that it was a dream and that her teammates, her friends, did care about her.

"Friends, I believe today we should do the hanging out at the mall of shopping," said Starfire with a smile.

"Pass," said Raven as she sipped.

"I was going to develop a new training exercise for us…" started Robin, but Starfire looked at him with her large lime jell-o eyes which started to look sad, "… but I guess I can go for a little while." Starfire immediately smiled, which made Robins heart flutter.

"I've got a few things to pick up at the electronics store," said Cyborg. "So I'm in."

"Beast Boy, shall you come as well?" asked Starfire.

Raven closed her eyes and prayed he would go. She needed some alone time. She needed to get over her bad dream. She wanted him away from her. Beast Boy was silent for a moment and looked over at Raven. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating on something. She looked so frustrated, so overwhelmed.

"Actually, I think I'll stay behind," said Beast Boy. "I'm not really in a mall mood."

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy looked at Raven again, who had sighed in a defeated tone and sadly sipped her tea. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Raven, you do not wish to come as well?" asked Starfire, making sure.

"No," said Raven plainly. "I don't like the mall. Besides, I have some meditating to do."

"Suit your self," said Cyborg shrugging.

An hour later the three Titans were ready to go spend the day at the mall. Of course, Robin had not intended that at all, but he couldn't say no, or leave for that matter, Starfire. She had a whole day planned for her and her two teammates, but more specifically her and Robin since Cyborg would spend the whole time in the electronic stores.

"We're leaving," said Robin. "If the alarm sounds…"

"We'll contact you," said Raven, not looking up from her book. She was sitting on the couch. Beast Boy was sitting next to her with the TV remote in his hands.

"And you are absolutely, positively sure that you do not wish to join us?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Beast Boy and Raven for the hundredth time since breakfast.

"Okay, y'all, let's get outa here," said Cyborg. "You two behave ya selves."

"Cancel the frat party, Beast Boy," said Raven turning a page in her book.

Beast boy chuckled and Cyborg rolled his eyes. The three other Titans left and now Beast Boy and Raven were alone. Beast Boy flipped through the channels and Raven occasionally turned a page in her book. She had gotten good at tuning out everything else around her. It was the only way she could have any peace.

Suddenly Beast Boy turned the television off. He knew his teammates were gone and now he could talk to Raven. "So what was up with you last night?" he asked.

Raven growled softly and said, "Nothing."

"Come on, I know you had a bad dream or something," said Beast Boy. "If you talk about it you'll feel better."

"I feel fine now," said Raven.

"No you don't," said Beast Boy moving a little closer to her, causing her to scoot farther away from him.

"How do you know how I feel?" she asked growing agitated. "Are you an empath, too?"

"Actually, yeah, kinda," said Beast Boy.

This made Raven look up from her book. Beast Boy had moved closer once again and now they were at a friendly distance, which was really close for them. They were always at a roommate distance. "You're an empath?" she asked, very doubtful.

"Well, yeah," said Beast Boy. "I mean, you know how they say bees and stuff can smell fear? Well, because of my heightened senses I can kinda tell how people feel. I know when people are scared or angry or sad. And right now, you're feeling bad about something."

Raven had never known that he could feel people's emotions, too. She had always figured he was clueless, since he bugged her even when she was angry. But, it did make sense. And he was right, she was feeling bad. But she wasn't about to tell him that he was right.

"I'm not feeling bad about anything," she snapped. She closed her book, stood up, and headed out of the room.

"Why can't you talk to me?" he said, running after her.

"Because I don't feel like talking to people," said Raven continuing on without hesitation.

"But we're friends, Raven," he said, catching up to her. "And I don't like it when you're all sad. And don't say you're not, because I know you are."

"Then can you feel the other emotion I'm trying to suppress right now?" she hissed.

"Okay, you're getting mad," he said.

"No, really?" she said sarcastically.

"But I'm just trying to help," said Beast Boy. "That's all I'm ever trying to do for you. Why can't you accept my help?"

"Because you can't help me!" she shouted. They were standing in front of her door now. "No one can help me, Beast Boy. Please, just accept that."

"No," he said simply. "How can you know that you can't be helped if you don't ask for it? Just tell me about your bad dream and I'm sure I can make you feel better about it."

"I don't need to feel better because I'm fine," said Raven, really having trouble keeping her anger down.

"Yeah, that's why you're yelling at me," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"I'm not yelling!" she yelled. The lights above them surged and exploded. Raven gasped and covered her mouth. He had made her yell! With anger, no less! She closed her eyes and put her hood up. "Just… leave me alone." He door seemed to open up magically and she glided in with it closing behind her.

Beast Boy sighed and rested his head against the wall. She was so frustrating! He knew she needed help, to be comforted. But she made it so difficult. Why? When he first met her, those couple years before, she hadn't been like this. He remembered her first words she spoke to them. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer." She was so shy, a loner. She looked like she was in pain; like an injured animal. When he got a little closer to her he could feel that she wanted to be accepted, to be liked.

And then she laughed at his joke. _ His _joke! No one had ever laughed at any of his witty comments before. He tried to make the Doom Patrol laugh, but his sense of humor was looked down upon. He was never encouraged to tell his jokes, not in his whole life. And then he met her and she said he was funny! Well, she said he was kinda funny, but her smile and chuckle had been genuine. Didn't that count for anything? She was the first person to ever laugh at his joke. And now she never laughed at him at all and refused to hear any of his jokes. Why was that? What had changed?

Raven was hovering above her bed, deep in meditation. She didn't know why Beast Boy rubbed her the wrong way. The truth was that when they first met she had found him cute and sweet. He was even funny. But maybe that was because he wasn't trying so hard. His funny little quips that he made were natural. Not like the jokes he told now, that were forced and pleading for attention. That's what she didn't like about him. He seemed… fake. What had happened to the cute, sweet, funny guy she had met? Sure, he was still cute and sweet, but he tried to hard. If he just relaxed, she knew she would be much more comfortable with him.

A few hours passed and Raven was done meditating. She was feeling hungry and decided to have some lunch. She went to the common room and found Beast Boy playing some single player video game. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. She couldn't understand how his mind could still be functional after all of those useless video games and television he watched.

She sat down at the table after fixing herself a sandwich and some tea. She blocked the sound of the video game out and tried to enjoy her lunch. She slipped into her own little world once again began thinking about the dream with her friends.

"Hello? Raven, are you in there?"

She felt something tapping her on her forehead and she jumped. She snapped back into reality and saw that Beast Boy had been poking her brow. She swatted him away and frowned. "What?"

"Sheesh, you were really spaced out there," he said with a smile.

"I was in deep thought," she said plainly. "Now what do you want?"

"I was asking if you wanted to talk now," he said with a more serious face.

"No, I don't want to talk now or ever," she said, forgetting about her lunch and stood up so they were face to face. But… they weren't really face to face. They were face to… chin?

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Raven, I can see over your head!"

Yes, it had finally happen. Over the last few months of listening to Beast Boy moan and groan about his arms and legs aching, and him eating _all _the time, he had finally grown. A lot!

"Wonderful, you're officially not the shortest member of the team anymore," she said, not at all that enthusiastic.

"This is so cool!" he squealed, even though his voice was deepening and didn't really sound like a squeal anymore. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

"I'm so happy for you," she said and turned so she could retreat back to the sanctity of her room.

Beast Boy had other plans. "Oh no you don't!" he said running after her and then in front of her so she would stop. "You're not running away from me again."

"Fine," she said and she phased through the floor. She came out in her room and sighed. She had avoided another pointless discussion with Beast Boy. But her relief didn't last long.


	5. Let Go!

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5: Let Go!

Beast Boy slammed his fists against Ravens door. "Raven, stop doing this!" he yelled through her door above the sound of his raging fists.

"Leave me alone!" she growled back.

"I don't want to!" he said.

"Why not?!" she asked.

"Because I care about you!" he yelled. "God, what is with you? I know you want people to think that you don't want anyone to help you, but I know you do! You're just too stubborn to realize it. I want to help you, Raven. Just let me help you!"

Raven suddenly felt her emotions getting dangerously close to breaking free. She was angry, nervous, sad, shocked, and most of all she wanted to be comforted. She did want help, but she didn't want anyone to think she needed it. She was Raven, strong and independent. What would people think if she asked for help?

"Raven?" she heard him say. He was standing right behind her, after sneaking under her door again. She twisted around and saw him standing there, and she had to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. "Let me be there for you. Please?"

Raven bit her lip and felt a horrid lump grow in her throat, scratching it mercilessly. She bowed her head and said in a voice so quiet that only Beast Boy's sensitive ears could hear it, "You can't be there for me."

"Why not?" he asked tilting her head up by placing his hand under her chin.

"Because I can't be saved, Beast Boy," she said with tears falling from her violet eyes. "So there's no point in you wasting your time on a demon like me."

"You're not a demon!" he said, shocked.

"Yes I am," she said, pulling her face out of his hand and walking away. "I'm half demon, but I might as well be whole."

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Because it's true," she said, crossing her arms. "I'm evil and not worth your help. I'm just trying to get through life the best I can, causing the least amount of damage I can."

"How could you think you're evil?" he asked. "Raven, you've saved hundreds of lives. Hell, you've saved the whole damn planet! You've saved billions. An evil person wouldn't do anything like that. You're not evil, Raven. You're not."

Raven felt more tears fall down her cheeks and she took a seat on her bed, getting very frustrated with these bloody emotions. "Beast Boy, I'm starting to lose control of my emotions. You better leave."

"No," he said sitting down next to her. "We're finally getting somewhere. This is good for you. You need to talk."

"Oh, this coming from the guy who never talks about his past," she snapped. "You act like you've had a great life when I know your life sucked. You never talk about what happened in your past, and here you are trying to get me to talk? To open up? Well I'm not going to you hypocrite!"

"Fine, you want to know about my past?" he snapped back.

"I know about your past," she said back. "You might not know this, but I have problems keeping my mind from entering and wandering around others when I'm asleep. So I've seen all of your memories. I know about your life, Beast Boy."

"Well thanks for telling me!" he said angrily. "You talk about how you hate having your privacy invaded, and then you turn around and go inside my head and look through my memories? I'm not the hypocrite here, you are!"

"Get out of my room!" she shrieked, causing her shelves to snap and fall off the wall and her window to crack. Tears were really pouring down her cheeks now. She was losing it.

"No!" he yelled back. "Yell at me, Raven! Cry! Scream! Let it all out!"

"You're _trying_ to make me lose control?!" she screamed in shock. "You jerk! How can you do this to me? You know what'll happen if I lose control! My demon side will get out!"

"No it won't, I promise!" he yelled at her and grabbed her hands. "Just let go! Tell me what's wrong! Why are you so angry? What is it that keeps you up at night? Why were you crying? Tell me!"

"I'll never be loved!" she screamed. Her bed split in half and the whole tower began to shake. Her powers were seeping out of her and everything was either flying around, melting, or exploding. Beast Boy kept a good hold of Ravens hands and the two ended up falling off the bed, but they sat on their knees. "No one will ever want to love me! I'm too evil!" By this point her eyes had gone white with her powers. She had now completely lost control.

Beast Boy stayed calm all the while. She began to cry hysterically and he brought her into his arms. There was a virtual hurricane around them, but he never let go of her. Every piece of furniture snapped in half and everything else was exploding. The energy pouring out of Raven was strong and caused the entire tower to shake. Then it got very chaotic and soon large pieces of debris began to fly right at them. Beast Boy held her tight and fell to his side, so they wouldn't be hit. He had to protect her.

But then, in a heartbeat, everything began to drop to the ground. Raven was holding onto Beast Boy tightly, her face buried in his chest. She began to breathe and try to calm her lung spasms. Beast Boy could feel her shaking in his arms and as everything calmed down he transitioned from holding to hugging her.

Slowly he loosened his grip so he could get a look at her. She shakily backed away from his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and really brought out how violet and full of wisdom they were. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were red and raw.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She looked at him for about three seconds before collapsing in his arms. She was out; she was done. She had used up all of her energy and was completely empty. All of her frustration, her anger, all of her fears, her secrets, they were all exposed and no longer lingered within her mind.

Beast Boy scooped her up and carried her out of her now completely destroyed room. He took her to his room, which was completely rearranged, which he kind of liked, and lay her down on his seldom used bottom bunk. He never used it, so it was clean; other than a few pieces of discarded clothes. He lay her down and covered her with a blanket. She was still shaking but for the first time she looked empty.

While she lay there unconscious he decided to scan the tower to see the damage that had been done. He began to grow nervous as he went from room to room. The common room was turned upside down and he knew Cyborg was going to fall to his knees and cry when he saw it. Other than Ravens room, all of their personal room hadn't been destroyed as much. Everything was just rearranged or flipped over. He decided to call the Titans and let them know what was going on, so they didn't come home and think they had been under attack while they were at the mall.

Beast Boy grabbed his communicator and pushed the button that connected him to the other Titans communicators. He waited about three seconds before Robin's face filled the small screen.

"Beast Boy?" he asked. "What's going on? Is that city being attacked?"

"No," said Beast Boy.

"Then why'd you call?" he asked, slightly aggravated.

"Well, the tower's kinda trashed," said Beast Boy plainly, trying not to get Robin excited.

"You trashed the tower?" he asked, upset.

"Yo man, what's goin on?" asked Cyborg, who entered the conversation on a different part of the screen.

"Beast Boy trashed the tower," said Robin.

"You did what?" yelled Cyborg. "We've only been gone a few hours!"

"Please, what has happened to the tower?" asked Starfire, pushing Robin out of the way to look into his communicator.

"Grass head trashed the tower!" said Cyborg.

"Hey, I never said _I_ trashed the tower!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna tell us that Raven trashed it," snorted Cyborg.

"Yeah, she kinda did," sighed Beast Boy, looking around.

"Why would friend Raven destroy our home?" asked Starfire.

"I made her lose control," said Beast Boy.

"You pissed her off that much!" said Robin.

"Yeah, but I had to," said Beast Boy.

The other three Titans looked at him for a moment. "Beast Boy, you made Raven lose her control on purpose?" asked Starfire.

"Yup," he said plainly.

It was quiet again.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" screamed Cyborg and Robin.

"Guys, it needed to be done," said Beast Boy confidently. "She was going to lose it sooner or later anyway, so I helped her do it without her going completely insane. Trust me, she had a lot of pent up stuff in her head."

"Where is she now?" asked Starfire.

"She's asleep," said Beast Boy. "She passed out when it was over. Look, I just called to give you a heads up. You're not gonna like what you see when you come home, but everything's fixable and movable. So don't freak out and _please_ don't say anything to Raven about this. Just trust me when I say that it had to be done."

Robin sighed. "Alright, but we're coming home right now," he said. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, but remember, don't freak!" said Beast Boy before signing out.

He sighed and made his way back to Raven. While she slept he began to clean up his room, so it would at least be presentable when she woke up. He made sure to be quiet; even though he was sure she wouldn't be strong enough to wake up for a while. He would occasionally look over at her sleeping body. She looked so… loose; like she was a piece of spaghetti. Ever since he had known her she had always been so stiff and almost robotic. Now she was sprawled out on Beast Boy's bed with one of her arms hanging off and her head barely resting on the pillow it was so cocked to the side.

Soon the other Titans returned home and were stunned at the damage. As Beast Boy had predicted, Cyborg fell to his knees and began to cry about his poor entertainment system that was now shattered and smoking. They got right to work fixing the tower up. They did their own rooms first and then went to the common room. Beast Boy showed them Raven and they all agreed that she looked different. He then showed them her room and they all were truly shocked by the damage that had been done. They weren't even going to attempt fixing it. Raven would just have to stay with Beast Boy, who seemed to know what she needed.

It was 8:45 at night when Raven finally began to stir. Beast Boy had finally gotten his room back to the way he liked it, only it was clean and his bed and desk were against totally different walls now, and heard her start to wake up. He went over to her and knelt down next to her. She breathed in deeply and her eyes fluttered.

Everything was blurry, except for something green next to her. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was Beast Boy. She had no strength within her and she was a little confused as to what had happened. He smiled kindly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Weak," was all she managed to peep out.

"I'll go make you some tea," he said sweetly. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes," she said and nodded with what little strength she had.

Beast Boy noticed the strange angle Ravens head was in. "Do you want me to move your head back onto the pillow?" She nodded weakly. He smiled and gently moved her head. Then he jumped up and went off to make her some tea.

Raven looked around the room, unsure of where she was. She had never really been in Beast Boy's room, so she really questioned where she could be. She tried to lift her arm, but there was absolutely no energy within her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Even her eye lids felt heavy.

Beast Boy returned with the tea and helped her sit up and drink it. Her lips quivered as the porcelain cup touched them. She could barely keep her head up and she was scared of it falling right onto the cup.

"Where am I?" she asked at last.

"You're in my room," said Beast Boy.

"Why?" she asked as he helped her take another sip.

"Because your room is wrecked," he said calmly. Raven looked at him queerly, then began to remember what had happened. "So until we fix it up, you're gonna bunk in here with me. Don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you."

"Good care of me?" she asked, trying to get mad but found no energy to do so. "You made me lose control of my powers and I nearly killed us both and destroyed the tower. How is that taking care of me?"

"You may not realize it right now," he said calmly, paying no head to her comments. "But you really needed what happened today."

"How can you say that?" she asked, confused.

"You need to rest, Raven," he said letting her finish the tea. "We'll argue about this tomorrow, okay?"

Raven really wanted to yell at him, but she couldn't even hold her head up on her own. So she slowly nodded and he helped her lie back down. She was already tired out, even though she had only been awake for fifteen minutes.


	6. A Good Morning?

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6: A Good Morning?

The next morning came and Raven slowly opened her eyes. She was curled up in the fetal position and all the weight of her head was resting on the pillow. She was completely relaxed, and this was a strange sensation for her indeed. She was covered with a blanket and she attempted to sit up, but she couldn't. This was worse than when she had been paralyzed. At least then she couldn't even feel her body. Now she could, but it wasn't responding.

The door opened and Beast Boy poked his head in. He saw that she was awake and he smiled. "Good morning Raven," he said came in. He crouched down next to her and rested his folded arms on the bed. "How do you feel today?"

"I feel… weird," she said, actually pausing to take in what she felt. Something was different, something wasn't right. "Beast Boy, did you drug me?"

Beast Boy looked at her strangely. "No," he chuckled. "Why?"

"Well, I feel… odd," she said, attempting to move so she could see him better. It was a futile attempt and she gave up.

"Here, let me help you," he said and gently helped her to sit up and lean on the headboard of the bottom bunk. "Now, what do you mean you feel odd?"

"I don't know," said Raven, her head leaning back against the wall. "Whenever I wake up I always have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I know something terrible is going to happen. But… I don't feel it right now."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Well that's good! You're feeling happy."

"Happy?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well, maybe not full blown happy, but you're pleasant," he said cheerily. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"I… I don't know," she said, feeling very awkward. She had never felt pleasant in the morning before. Not before she had at least two or three hours of meditation under her belt. "I feel so empty. Like my muscles are gone or something. I can't even lift my arms."

"I think you were being supported by all of that tension you've been holding inside of you all this time," said Beast Boy. "It was like you were a balloon and all of that negative stuff filled you up. But I've deflated you, and now you're… empty. Don't worry, it's a good thing."

"It's a good thing that I'm basically a rag doll now?" she asked upset.

"No, it's a good thing you got rid of all of that negativity," he said calmly. "I mean, take a big breath in."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he said with a smile. He closed his eyes and took a big breath in himself. "Now you."

Raven looked at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes and closed them. She took a big breath in, the biggest she had ever taken, and then breathed out. She couldn't believe her chest could expand that much. She felt like she had only been breathing in half of what her lungs could actually take this entire time.

"Doesn't it feel good?" he asked sweetly.

Raven felt very confused. "Yes, it does," she said hesitantly and slightly scared.

"Now, wouldn't it be nice to breathe like that all of the time?" he asked.

"I guess," she said.

"Well that's how we breathe everyday," he chuckled. "You've been holding so much tension that even your breathing was getting all tight. But you don't have to worry about that now. You're free to breathe!"

Raven breathed in again and felt energized by it. She looked at Beast Boy and for the first time in a long time all of that tension that was between them wasn't there anymore. It had disappeared and now there was something else in its place. Something happier and more positive. She actually felt their friendship.

"You hungry?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh… yes, actually," she said with the slightest hint of a smile. They were both taken back by that. Beast Boy was shocked, but he quickly smiled even wider.

"Well wait here and I'll be right back with your breakfast," he said and jumped up.

"Why can't I just go to the kitchen?" she asked.

Beast Boy paused for a moment then turned around with a sheepish smile. "Well, you kinda trashed it, but don't get upset or anything. We're fixing it now."

"I… I trashed the kitchen?" she said.

"Well, more than that," he said hesitantly.

"Wh…what else did I destroy?" she asked shyly.

Beast Boy could feel that she was starting to feel bad and he wanted to nip it in the bud. "Like I said, don't worry about it. I'll take you for a tour around the tower after you've eaten," he said and before she could say anything else.

When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Cyborg cleaning up the last of the food that had splattered all over the room. They had already had breakfast, since it was almost 11:00. Robin had gone out and gotten them some donuts and such. Now he and Starfire were sweeping and vacuuming.

"How's she doing?" asked Robin.

"She's awake and alert," Beast Boy announced as he made his way into the kitchen. He got the teapot filled and put it on the stove. "And she's hungry."

"Well we've got some pastry stuff left," said Cyborg looking in the bakery box.

"May I please go see her?" asked Starfire.

"Go ahead, just be really gentle," said Beast Boy. "She's got absolutely no strength."

Starfire smiled and flew off to see her bedridden friend. Beast Boy whistled to himself as he got Ravens favorite teacup ready for her tea. This did not go unnoticed by Robin and Cyborg, who both raised an eyebrow.

"You sure are happy for a guy who's got the one person in the world who hates his guts living in his room," said Cyborg.

"Huh?" he asked as he took the sugar out, or at least what was left of the sugar. "What are you talking about?"

"Raven, she's stuck in your room," said Robin. "You realize she's only going to put up with this for so long."

"Well, I'll have you know that she just about smiled at me a few minutes ago," said Beast Boy smugly.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other then looked back to Beast Boy. "Yeah right," said Cyborg.

"It's true," he said as he took the now whistling teapot off of the stove. "And she's actually calm."

"I've got to see this," said Robin crossing his arms.

"Well when she's done with her breakfast I'm gonna show her around the tower so she can see what happened," said Beast Boy.

"What? Man, she's gonna flip when she sees what you made her do," said Cyborg.

"Not if I show it to her right," said Beast Boy as he poured the tea. "As long as I take it slow and tell her that it's okay that it happened, she won't feel so bad. Don't worry, the B man's got it covered."

"I doubt that," said Robin under his breath. Beast Boy gave him a glare and then headed back to his room where Raven was lying.

Starfire was giving Raven a tight hug and Raven was almost in tears from it. "Oh friend Raven, I was so nervous when I heard that your powers did the losing of control and then when we saw the tower I was afraid that you would be hurt and then you were asleep for so long and now you look so different and…"

"Starfire!" shouted Beast Boy when he saw Raven in a death grip. "Let her go!"

Starfire released her grip and Raven fell back gasping for air, and bumping her head into the wall since she couldn't support it on her own. "Ow!" she cried and winced with the pain.

"What? What have I done?" asked Starfire fearfully.

"I told you to be gentle," said Beast Boy putting the tray of food he had down on his desk.

"But I believe I was," said Starfire.

"Not gentle enough," said Raven trying not to sound like she was in pain.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Starfire feeling terrible. "I tried, I really did!"

"I know Starfire," said Raven, feeling how upset Starfire was.

"Star, why don't you go back to cleaning up the tower so Raven can eat," said Beast Boy kindly.

"Okay," she said standing up. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine," said Raven. "You go help Cyborg and Robin." Starfire nodded and flew out of the room. Once she was gone Beast Boy ran over to Raven and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly rubbing the back of her bruised head.

"No," she groaned. "Now I have a headache."

"I'll get you some aspirin after you eat," said Beast Boy and he went over to his desk, grabbing the tray of food. He put it in her lap and said, "Here you go."

"Pastry?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup, hope you're in the mood for sugar," he said with a smile. "Do you want to sip your tea first or take a bite of this?" he asked, holding up a piece of pastry.

"Pastry first, then sip of tea, then repeat," she said with that soft smile slowly returning. She had never been catered to before, and if felt nice. It felt like she was actually cared about.

"You got it," he said smiling and held the pastry to her lips. She took a bite and closed her eyes as the sweet taste enveloped her mouth. She never ate sweet things, especially not pastry. She had only eaten it once before in her life. This was the best thing she had ever tasted and she let out a happy sigh. She quickly realized what she had done and looked very embarrassed at Beast Boy. He only smiled and let out a chuckle. "Dude, I've never seen you enjoy something so much."

"Oh, well, I'm… really hungry," she said, blushing.

He could feel her wanting to retract back into her shell, but he wasn't going to let her. "You know, it's okay to enjoy something," he said smiling and holding the teacup up to her. "You look more comfortable when you're happy. Don't get embarrassed."

She swallowed her mouthful of tea and said, "I'm not embarrassed." She looked away, if only with her eyes since she couldn't move her head. "I'm just not used to this."

"Well I'm not used to you being so pleasant," said Beast Boy smiling. "It's a really good look for you."

Raven blushed again as she took another bite of the pastry Beast Boy was holding to her mouth. Beast Boy felt his own cheeks tingle and heat up slightly, but he didn't care. He was glad to see Raven expressing a different side of her self. He was glad that she wasn't yelling at him and throwing sarcastic comments in his face.

When Raven was done with her breakfast it was time for her to see the damage she had done. Beast Boy knew she couldn't stand, let alone walk around, so he would have to carry her around. So they wouldn't feel awkward, and the other Titans didn't make fun of them, Beast Boy decided to take her around piggyback style. Raven wasn't sure about this but he gave her three options. She could either stay in bed all day, have him carry her around bridal style, or piggyback. She chose the piggyback.


	7. Getting Close vs Close Calls

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 7: Getting Close vs. Close Calls

By the time Raven was being shown around, the Titans had cleaned up most of the tower. She felt horrible about what she did to the television and apologized to Cyborg. He had been planning on yelling at her about it, but when he saw her all weak and helpless on Beast Boy's back he had no choice but to forgive her. Anyway, now he had a chance to upgrade the entertainment center.

As they went around the tower Beast Boy told her exactly what had been broken or moved and kept reassuring her that everything was replaceable. His words were comforting, but she still felt horrible for losing control. The last place Beast Boy showed her, and he saved it for last for a reason, was her room. He slowly opened her door and the light from the hallway seeped in. Raven gasped when she saw it.

"I know, it looks bad," he said in a hushed voice, knowing that she was really shocked by this. "I really hope you didn't have anything irreplaceable."

Raven looked at her books which were thrown about the room; a few looked like they had been beaten up. But they were savable. Her bed had split in half and looked like it was caving into itself. All her potion bottles had exploded and there was glass all about the room. Her few statues were tipped over and broken. She even saw her meditation mirror among the debris, but it was, luckily, still intact.

"Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," she sighed sadly after a bit of a pause. "You were right, everything can be replaced."

"I know, but it's different when it's _your_ stuff," he said. "I mean, you must have had a few things from your past in here."

"Just my books," she said plainly, but he could hear the sadness in her voice. "Everything else I collected here on Earth. I can always buy more statues."

Beast Boy felt her sigh again and she laid her heavy head on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you back to my room so you can lie down," he said quietly and backed out of what used to be her room.

Once they got back to his room he helped her lie back down. She was feeling very depressed now and just wanted to be alone. Of course, Beast Boy wasn't about to allow this. "I hope it's okay that you'll be staying in my room for a while," said Beast Boy.

"I just can't understand why you would want me in your room," she said. She was curled up on her side and looking at Beast Boy, who was sitting next to the bed on the floor.

"Well, I'm the only one with two beds," he said plainly. Raven suddenly felt unwanted and closed her eyes sadly. Beast Boy quickly realized what he had said. "Uh, and I want you near me. You know, so I can take care of you."

"Don't worry, as soon as I'm strong I'll be out of here," she said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Now don't get like that," he sighed. "Don't act like I don't want you here or something. This was all my idea, remember."

"But why?" she asked, opening her eyes. "Why did you want me like this? Am I so horrible to live with you would rather have me indisposed?"

"What? No, that's not it at all!" he said getting closer to her. "Raven, I wanted you to talk to me. I _still_ want you to talk to me. I knew that you needed to just actually let loose and be free, to get all of that stuff out of your head that kept you so… alone."

"Beast Boy, I know that you thought that making me lose control was a good idea," she said. "But I can't let loose like that. It's irresponsible of me. You saw the damage I caused."

"Well that was all of the frustration that had built up over the years," said Beast Boy. "If you just let go like once a month then it will be much smaller and you'll feel better."

"You don't know the first thing about my powers," she said growing desperate. But, as hard as she tried, she couldn't find the energy to be mad at him.

"And I don't have to," he said. "No one, no matter who they are or what powers they have, can survive living the way you live. You need to actually enjoy life, for once."

"I was enjoying my life," she said weakly.

"No you weren't," he said shaking his head. "The way you looked this morning, when you were eating that pastry; that was you enjoying something. I've never seen you look like that before, ever! And you said that when you woke up you _didn't_ have a feeling of dread in your stomach. _That's_ enjoying your life, Raven! That's being happy. I just… I want you to be happy."

Raven looked at him in a way that Beast Boy had never seen her look before. She looked scared, vulnerable, and in a way hopeful. "You… you do?"

"Of course," he said, taking one of her weak hands. "That's all I've ever wanted for you." Raven felt her heart race and she wanted to cry. She felt like she was naked in front of him. She closed her eyes and wanted to turn away. Beast Boy took his hand from her hand and placed it on her cheek, making her open her eyes with surprised. "Please, let me in."

Suddenly the room began to flash with a red light and a siren sounded. Beast Boy jumped with shock and looked up at the light. He sighed and stood up. "I'll be back," he said and ran out of the room. Raven was left feeling quite flustered and confused.

Three hours later the four Titans returned after taking care of Mumbo Jumbo and then running into a shoplifting Gyzmo. It was a little harder to take care of these two, since they were one short, but it was in no way difficult. Beast Boy was a little tired, but he still ran to his room.

He quietly opened the door and found Raven fast asleep. He sighed and walked in. He had been so close to her actually opening up to him. He was positive that no one had ever spent this much attention on her. Everyone always gave up after the third try. He had seen it happen whenever Robin, Cyborg, or Starfire tried to get her to open up. But not him. He refused to give up on her. He wanted to know her, to make her feel like they were friends, not just teammates and not just roommates.

He silently made his way into the room and sat down next to the bed, on his spot on the floor. He studied her sleeping face. It was so calm, so innocent. Once in a while her eyes would look around beneath her closed lids. Her violet hair had fallen into her face and it tickled her, causing her face to twitch. He softly reached up and moved the purple locks out of her face. Her deep gray lips were slightly separated and he could see that they were growing dry. He suddenly remembered that his lips had touched hers.

'I can't believe I've kissed her,' he thought. 'Well, she kissed me, but still.' Then he thought back to what she had said when they talked about it. 'What did she mean that that was her only kiss? She doesn't think anyone will ever want to kiss her? Dude, I have less of a chance of ever being kissed again than her! At least she's attractive, not green. And, sure, she doesn't look normal, what with the grayish skin and purple/blue hair, but if anything that makes he look even prettier. Wow! Did I just think that? Well, it's not like there's anything wrong with it. I mean, I think Starfire's pretty. But, then again, Raven's a different kind of pretty. She's… she's…"

"Beautiful," he said out loud. He quickly covered his mouth and held his breath, hoping Raven hadn't woken up and heard him. She hadn't and he tried to relax. But he couldn't relax now. He had just said, out loud, that he thought Raven was beautiful.

'Oh man! Why the hell did I think that? Okay, okay, calm down Beast Boy. She's just like Starfire. They're just two girls who are attractive and your friends. There's nothing different between Raven and Starfire. So I shouldn't feel any different for Raven. Wait! I _don't_ feel any different for Raven. Oh, stop thinking Beast Boy!'

Raven stirred and let out a moan. She opened her eyes, and this surprised Beast Boy. Raven gasped and would have jumped if her body was strong enough to. "Were… were you just watching me sleep?" she asked.

"Un… no. No! No, I was just, um, waiting for you to wake up," he said nervously smiling.

"So, you were watching me sleep," she said, a little freaked out.

"No, I was waiting, not watching," he said feeling guilty. They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds. "Do you wanna take a shower?" he blurted out.

"Excuse me!" she asked shocked and creeped out.

"Uh, what I mean is, I'll have Starfire help you take a shower, if you want," he said quickly. "You know, to wake you up and make you feel better." He was blushing horribly now and his heart was racing. His palms were sweating and he had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"Um… sure, go get Starfire," she said, blushing as well.

Beast Boy was out the door before she could even finish the sentence. He bolted down the hall and pummeled Starfire's door. She quickly opened it and he grabbed her by the hand. "Hi, Raven wants to take a shower and she needs you to help her because you're a girl and she can't stand up on her own and I can't be there and, uh, yeah." He said in one breath as he dragged a very flustered Starfire back to his room.

Starfire carried Raven out of Beast Boy's room and took her to bathe. Beast Boy was glad to be rid of her. Well, he wasn't really glad. He was just happy that she wasn't there to make him feel awkward. He wasn't sure what had made him think about Raven in a different light than, say, Starfire. He sighed and felt very confused. He decided to keep his mind busy be remaking Ravens bed. He never made his own bed, but he knew that Raven slept in a well made bed every night. And he wanted her to be comfortable. But why? Why did he care so much about her lately?

A half hour later Starfire returned with Raven in her arms. She was in a pair of pajamas, which Beast Boy had never seen before, and her hair was still dripping wet. Starfire placed her down on the newly made bed as gently as she could.

"There, now you are clean," said Starfire with a smile. "Are you in need of anything else?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a comb, would you?" asked Raven.

Starfire smiled, "Of course! I shall retrieve it and then I shall comb your hair and make it look pretty!" Before Raven could object Starfire left.

Beast Boy tried not to, but he couldn't help staring at Ravens outfit. She was in a pair of black silk pajama pants with midnight blue ravens spotted about. She also had a black, tight fitting tank top that also had ravens on it on.

"What are you wearing?" he asked at last.

Raven was leaning against the ladder of the bunk bed so she wouldn't fall over. "Oh, this," she sighed. "Starfire bought these for me last Christmas. She insisted that I wear them. I must look ridiculous."

"No, you look fine," he said with a small smile, but feeling a little awkward.

Starfire returned with the comb and a box of hair accessories. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun!" she said as she set the comb and box down. "I shall try the braiding and the tails of ponies and the tails of the pigs…"

Suddenly, Robin burst into the room. "Starfire, Silkie just ate two of the T-car's tires and he's heading for the other two. Cyborg's about to kill him."

"Oh no!" gasped Starfire and she rushed out of the room with robin following her. She suddenly returned. "I am sorry Raven, but I shall be unable to do your hair!" And with that she ran back out.

Beast Boy and Raven were quite stunned by this whole little event and were left in silence, before looking at each other. Beast Boy looked to the comb and box and then back to Raven. "Do… do you want me to comb your hair for you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I'll just fix it when my strength's back," she said humbly.

"Come on, I've never seen you without pin straight hair," he said with a smile and reached down for the comb.

"No, you really don't have to," she said, but it was too late. He moved behind her and started to gently comb her hair out. Raven was nervous that he would snag the comb on a tangle and yank a huge chunk of her hair out. A comb was much different than a brush, and she hoped he would be kind to her poor head. Of course he was beyond careful. He combed extremely slowly, mostly because he was as nervous as Raven was, maybe even more.

Raven closed her eyes and soon her nervousness went away. Beast Boy was taking his time and whenever he got a little tangle he stopped and gently worked on it until it straightened out. He was going so slowly that eventually his neck and back began to hurt. He moved a little closer to her so he wouldn't have to bend his neck as much. Raven could feel the heat of his body behind her and she was actually… okay with it. It was comforting. She was used to feeling cold most of the time, so feeling the heat of someone else was new and pleasant.


	8. Getting to Know You

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 8: Getting to Know You

Raven was sitting up in the bed, staring off into space. Beast Boy had successfully combed her hair out without any problems arising. Now he was having dinner with the other Titans, and would be bringing her some back. She was positively sick of being in bed. She wanted her strength to be back, but she wasn't sure when that would happen. Her powers had virtually left her for the time being, so she really was helpless. But, the odd thing was that, other than the fact that she was bored, she was kind of enjoying being powerless.

The door opened and in walked Beast Boy with a tray of food for her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She saw him stumble a little bit, but he quickly caught himself, gave a nervous smile, and went over to her.

'Damn that smile of hers!' Beast Boy thought to himself. As soon as she had smiled at him he had gone weak in the knees. He wasn't sure why, but he had. "I hope you're in the mood for Chinese," he said with a smile as he put the tray down on her lap.

"Sounds good to me," she said. Her stomach was growling and anything looked good at this point. All of this sleeping she was doing was preventing her from eating. But that wasn't the only thing keeping her from eating. She was very embarrassed that Beast Boy had to feed her. But, at the same time, she kind of liked it. She really wasn't sure why.

Beast Boy began to feed her and it grew very quiet between them. Raven couldn't really say anything since she was eating, so Beast Boy took it upon himself to talk, so it wouldn't grow so quiet and awkward between them.

"So how bored are you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Very," she said with a mouthful of food.

"Do you want me to go get you one of your books?" he asked. "I'm sure there's one or two I could find and clean up."

"I'm not in a reading mood," said Raven after she swallowed. "I mean, I just don't feel like having you stand in front of me with a book."

Beast Boy smiled and fed her another bite of food. "Well, I don't know if you're interested, but there's a funny movie marathon on tonight," he said. "I'm gonna watch it. I figured you would want to be left alone so you could fall asleep. But you can watch a few movies with me, if you want. And, if you're wondering, Cyborg rented us a TV until the new one is built."

Raven thought as she chewed. "Well, it does sound better than staying in here for the rest of the night," she said, trying to sound not all that interested, but a small smirk was on her face. Beast Boy smiled back and gave her a sip of her drink.

He wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her out to the common room. This time he chose to do it bridal style, since he was tired and wasn't sure he could keep her on his back for very long. Raven didn't really mind it all that much, since the other Titans had gone to their rooms for the rest of the evening and night.

He set her down and made sure she was comfortable before he sat down himself. He grabbed the remote and put the right channel on. Raven was lying on her side with her head on the armrest. Beast Boy sat at the opposite end of the couch. The movie marathon began and both settled in.

Three hours passed and Beast Boy was growing tired. He had been laughing up a storm and was enjoying himself. But Raven had stopped laughing about an hour into the first movie. Beast Boy finally looked over to her and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself and went back to watching his movie.

No sooner had he set his attention back on the film he could hear an odd whimpering sound. He found this strange and he looked to Raven. He saw her slightly shaking. He leaned closer to her and could see tears sliding down her cheeks. "Raven?" he said quietly. She didn't respond and he knew she was dreaming. He crawled over to her and hovered above her, shaking her shoulder. "Raven, wake up."

Raven gave a small jump and gasped. She looked around and saw Beast Boy practically on top of her. Her little jump and movement immediately drained her and her head fell back onto the armrest. She was shaking and her heart was racing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said sniffing. "I'm fine."

"You had a bad dream again, didn't you," he said. Raven closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. It had been the same dream she had had a few nights before. It was the dream that she hadn't told Beast Boy about and caused him to make her lose control. "Can you tell me about it?"

Raven sighed. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about," she said, her voice shaky.

"How can you say that?" he asked, crawling off of the couch so he could be level with her face. "After all of this, how can you say that it's nothing for me to be concerned about? For God's sake, you're crying." He placed his thumbs up to her cheeks and wiped her leftover tears away.

"It was just a stupid dream," she said. "And if I tell you it you'll tell me the same thing."

"Let me be the judge of that," he said in a calm and soothing voice. "Please, tell me." He brushed her violet hair back and secured it behind her ear. Then he placed his hand on hers. "I won't to know what makes you cry, Raven."

Raven stared at him and absorbed every touch he gave her. His warm hand on her own was comforting and his beautiful jade eyes were gazing into her soul. "I'm… I'm walking down the street…"

Raven told him her entire dream, which she had had twice now. She told him how she saw nothing but couples in love around her and how they gave her dirty looks. She told him how she went to the tower, but they wouldn't let her in. She even told him how he had pushed her onto her back after telling her that she was a demon that couldn't be loved. She told him everything.

"… and then I start crying and I wake up," she finished.

Beast Boy had listened intently to every word she said. He had probably never been quiet for so long. When she was finished he heard her let out a sigh and wait for his reaction. He squeezed her hand and said, "It's not a stupid dream."

"It's not?" she asked.

"No," he said, scooting even closer to the couch. "If I had had a dream like that I would be upset, too. And I want you to know that I would never _ever_ say or do anything that I did in your dream."

"I know," said Raven. "It's just… they really affect me, these dreams. I feel so weak and stupid for getting upset about them."

"You're not weak and you're totally not stupid," he said smiling. "I've had nightmares when I've woken up in mid-scream. It's normal."

"It is?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he said convincingly. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds. "Do you want me to take you to bed? So you can sleep?"

"Yes, please," she said nodding.

"Okay," he said in a hushed voice and stood up. He turned the television off, since he planned on going to bed too. He scooped her up, blanket and all, and began walking to his room. Raven had her arms loosely around his neck and her head was against his chest. She listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes. She wished the walk to his room took an hour. She was very comfortable this way and didn't want him to put her down.

He pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside his room. The light was off and he figured he didn't need to turn it on since they were both going to bed. He carefully made his way to the bed and gently lay her down; she was already half asleep. As soon as her body hit the bed her arms dropped off of his shoulders limply. She had actually fought to keep them on him.

He carefully moved her into a comfortable position and covered her up with the blanket. As his hands let go of the blanket, Raven weakly grabbed one. "Beast Boy," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said in a voice Beast Boy had never heard before. It was pure and genuine. "You really are a great friend."

Beast Boy could feel his face stretch with the largest smile he had ever felt. "Thanks," was all he was able to say. He saw Raven smile softly and then her hand let go of his and her eyes closed.

Beast Boy climbed up into his bed and crawled under his tangled sheets. He felt warm all over and he fell asleep with a grin on his face. She finally knew that he was her friend. It wasn't just a fact anymore. It was a feeling.

The next morning Beast Boy was hanging half way over the side of his bed; his legs and arms dangling over the edge. Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed two green limbs hanging almost above her head. She smiled and let out a small giggle. Then she saw they were creeping more and more towards the floor. She suddenly realized that he was going to fall out!

"Beast Boy!" she said, trying to raise her voice. She cleared her voice and said his name again. "Beast Boy wake up!"

Beast Boy groaned and lifted his head out of sleep. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled over the side of the bed by gravity. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he did the first thing that came to his mind. He screamed. And then fell onto the floor with a hard thud. Raven gasped and closed her eyes as he landed.

Beast Boy lay on the floor for a minute, confused and his heart racing. He let out a moan and whined with pain. He was on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Raven summed up all of her strength and lifted her head so she could see him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," he groaned.

Raven did her best not to smile, but felt a few giggles creeping up into her throat. She quickly tried to silence them the best she could, but her smile still crept onto her face. Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his back. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was a decent time to get up. He stretched and looked at Raven, seeing her smiling.

"Yeah, laugh it up," he said with his own smile.

Raven closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. But she really couldn't help it now. She started to quake with laughter. "I'm sorry," she said through her laughs.

"Oh, so that's all it takes to make you laugh?" he asked with a grin. "I have to hurt myself?"

"No, you just have to be yourself," she said, trying to stop her chuckles.

Beast Boy was smiling, but then he thought about what she said. "I just have to be myself?" he asked. "So, you think I'm funny?"

Raven stopped her giggling and realized that she had better tell him the truth. "Only when you're not trying," she said.

"So, you think I'm funny because I'm accident prone?" he asked, his ears dropping.

"No, you're funny when you don't try so hard," she said with a slight smile. "When you just relax, the stuff you say naturally is funny. You're always trying so hard to be funny that you're not. Just be yourself and you'll bring the house down."

"Really?" he asked, his ears perking back up.

"Really," she said with a smile. Suddenly Beast Boy felt his knees go out and he nearly fell to the floor again.


	9. Slip of the Tongue: Take 1

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 9: Slip of the Tongue: Take 1

Raven sat up and slowly reached up to run her fingers through her hair. Her arms were shaking, but at least she had some strength back. Beast Boy was stretching in front of her and was getting ready to head out to breakfast.

"Why can't I go out to the common room for breakfast?" asked Raven.

"Because you're still too weak," said Beast Boy.

"No I'm not," she said shakily moving her arms around, causing her to fall backwards, do to her still weak spine. Beast Boy quickly ran over and helped her sit back up. "See? I'm fine."

Beast Boy smiled and shook his head. "Raven, you can't even sit up for too long," he said. "I don't want you to fall off of your chair or anything."

"Well I want to have a cup of tea with my friends this morning," said Raven.

"Fine, I'll get everyone to come in here and watch you drink some tea," he said. "We'll make an event out of it. I'll put up posters and send out invitations that'll say 'Come see Raven the Great drink her tea!' Hell, I'll even sell tickets." The best part of his ranting was that he was being sarcastic. Raven felt that smile and giggle she had been holding back finally burst out and she fell over onto her pillow. "What?"

"You're so ridiculous!" she said giggling away.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what had just happened. He just stood there, watching Raven laugh while she was on her side. Then he got it. It was like he had an epiphany. He had just been acting like himself, he wasn't trying to impress anybody or entertain anybody. He was being completely natural, and he was funny! She was right. A huge grin spread over his face.

"Okay, you can go sit in the common room for breakfast," he said and went over to her. He at next to her and helped her sit back up. She was still giggling and smiling, which made Beast Boy's heart flutter. "If you can stand up," he added with a smirk.

Raven stopped giggling and looked at him with a look on confidence. "Fine," she said and slowly scooted to the edge of the bed. Her feet touched the floor, for the first time in what seemed forever for her. She took a big breath in and began to put some weight on her feet. So far she was doing good. Beast Boy's fang was digging into his lip, he was so nervous.

"Do you want some help?" he said.

"No, I can do it myself," she said confidently. She began to lift off of the mattress and stand up. She was slow and shaky, but did make it up. She was standing on her own.

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy sweetly.

"See, I told y-" she started and then her knees went out and she was about to fall to her knees. Beast Boy, what with his animal reflexes, quickly jumped up and caught her around the waist. "Well, I guess not."

"You did great," said Beast Boy as he tried to pull her back up to a standing position. She a little too heavy, since she was basically dead weight now, and he fell backwards onto the bed, which caused Raven to be sitting on top of him. "You want to try again?"

"Why bother?" she asked sadly. "I'm still too weak."

"Come on, I'll help you," he said with a smile. He removed his arms from around her waist and slowly rested them on her arms. He felt her soft skin and could have sworn he felt her shiver.

"You… you promise you went let me fall?" she asked, feeling her heart race as Beast Boy held her.

"I promise," he said, his voice being a little softer than he had intended it to be. Now his heart was racing.

"Okay," she said nodding in an equally soft voice.

Beast Boy held her a little more tightly and stood up with her. He was basically holding her up, but she was doing her best to support herself. But her knees wouldn't lock and she kept wanting to fall.

"I can't do it," she said shaking her head.

"Yes you can," he said helping her.

"No, you were right," she said frustrated. "I'm still too weak."

"No you're not," he said. "I didn't even think you could stand up on your own, but you proved me wrong. I know you can do it."

"Well let me prove you wrong again," she said, completely letting go of herself. Beast Boy was now completely holding her up, but she was still gravitating towards the floor. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" he said trying to keep her off of the floor. "I know you can. You're strong, you can do this. Now stand up!" He held her tighter and with all of his might he lifted her back up. Again, he couldn't stay like that for long and with a yelp from both he and Raven, he fell backwards onto the bed. But this time he was on his back.

Raven pulled Beast Boy's arms off of her and with all her might rolled off of him so she was on her stomach. Her legs were still hanging off of the bed and she soon slid off of the mattress and onto her weak knees. She rested her head on the bed and covered it with her arms. She did not feel good about herself right now.

Beast Boy sat up and watched as Raven settled her head into the bed. He sighed and got down on the floor so he was kneeling next to her. He slowly placed his hand on her back and began to rub it. "It's okay, Raven," he said sweetly. "I'll take you out to the common room."

"No, I don't want to go anymore," she said through the bed.

"Why? Because you can't walk?" he asked. "They don't know that. We'll just pretend this never happened. Now, come on, I know the others want to see you."

"I don't even want to see me," she said, trying to pull away from him. "Why would anyone want to see me? I'm completely useless."

"No you're not," he said getting closer to her. "I want to see you."

Raven turned her head towards and him and lifted it a little. He was smiling at her and still rubbing her back. "You want to see me?" she asked.

"Well now I am," he said sweetly. "Let's go, you can sit on the couch and I'll make you some tea."

Raven still wasn't sure, but that smile he was giving her made her feel… better. She smiled shyly and nodded. Beast Boy stood up and scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two made their way to the common room.

The common room almost looked as if nothing had ever happened. Other than the large crack going down the middle of the television screen, everything looked fine. Raven was quite impressed and felt a lot better. Cyborg was cooking while Robin and Starfire set the table for four. Then they saw Beast Boy come in with Raven in his arms.

"Good morning everyone," said Beast Boy with a large grin. Raven was feeling very embarrassed.

"Raven, you are to join us for breakfast?" asked Starfire happily.

"What can I say, I missed you guys," she said, trying to sound normal, but it still came out cheery.

"Wonderful!" said Starfire clapping.

"Are you strong enough to sit up?" asked Robin, concerned.

"Not really, but I'm gonna put her on the couch," said Beast Boy walking over to the couch.

"Then we shall eat in the room of the living," said Starfire picking up the entire table and flying towards the living room part of the common room. Robin was quick to catch the plates, knives, and forks that went flying off of it.

"Well alright!" said Cyborg who suddenly had an extra spring in his step. "I think this occasion calls for Ravens favorite… waffles!"

"Just tea for now," said Raven over Beast Boy's shoulder to Cyborg.

He set her down on the couch and the table was put in front of her. Starfire grabbed three chairs, since Beast Boy was going to sit next to Raven on the couch, and set them up. Robin put the place settings back down and went to grab one more set, since Raven was now joining them and she may eat if they persuaded her.

Beast Boy made Raven her tea and then sat down to eat his own breakfast. Despite Ravens claim to only want tea, Cyborg still made a mound of waffles. He knew she couldn't resist them. And within ten minutes, she shyly asked to have a waffle. Beast Boy was quick to oblige. The other three Titans had never seen him like this. She asked him to jump, and he didn't ask how high. He flew to the moon before she could finish the sentence!

"Nice PJs, Raven," said Robin. Raven realized she was in the pajamas Starfire had put her in and she blushed.

"I purchased them for her," said Starfire. "Does she not look pretty in them?"

"They're just pajamas, Star," said Cyborg.

"I think she looks pretty," said Beast Boy absent mindedly. The whole room seemed to freeze. Beast Boy couldn't believe what had just said and he held his breath. All eyes were on him, especially a shocked and slightly confused Raven. Beast Boy had to think quick. "Uh, what I mean is, you know, she looks pretty for someone who's been in bed for like two days," said with a nervous grin.

But that certainly didn't help the situation. Now Raven felt hurt and she looked straight down into her tea cup that sat on the table. Beast Boy could feel her emotions and now felt horrible. He looked to the other three Titans and their looks weren't very good. Starfire could see that Raven was hurt and she looked at Beast Boy sadly. Robin sighed and shook his head with disappointment. Cyborg was gritting his teeth and looked like he wanted the scream at him. Now he had done it.

"When can I be moved back into my room?" asked Raven at last, to break the silence.

"As soon as we clean it out and get you some new furniture," said Cyborg kindly, but still shot Beast Boy a scolding look. "We can do that today, if you want."

"I would like that very much," said Raven, lifting her now heavy teacup to her lips and sipping. She almost dropped it, but was determined not to.

"We shall do the shopping today," said Starfire.

"Star, you and Raven go shopping and we'll clean her room up," said Robin. "Does that sound good, Raven?"

"Yes," said Raven simply.

Beast Boy's ears dropped and he wished he could phase through the floor, like Raven could. There were no kind looks passing his way.

'Why couldn't I just stick to what I said?' he asked himself. 'Why did I have to add that stupid comment? I should have let them all know that I do think she's pretty. Hell, I think she's beautiful! Why do I have to be such a wimp? Now she probably hates me again. Nice going, Beast Boy.'


	10. Slip of the Tongue: Take 2

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 10: Slip of the Tongue: Take 2

Starfire dressed Raven and the two went out to buy Raven a new bedroom. This left the three young men alone to clean out Ravens room and try to salvage what they could. It was very quiet between the three of them as they began to clear out the room. Finally, Cyborg was the first to speak up.

"You hurt her feelins, you know that right?" he said sternly to Beast Boy.

"Yeah," sighed Beast Boy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Robin as he picked up a few books and brushed them off.

"I didn't mean to make her feel bad," said Beast Boy throwing some un savable items. "I was just embarrassed that I said she was pretty."

"Well the girl never gets told that," said Cyborg. "As shocked as she was, I thought I saw her face light up when you said that."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course," said Cyborg picking up one of the halves of Ravens broken bed.

"Well, what if she thought that I said it because I liked her or something?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, what's worse? Me slightly hurting her feelings or her thinking I have a crush on her?" Robin and Cyborg just stared at him. "Yeah, you're right."

"Beast Boy, I'm sure she only would've been flattered," said Robin. "Why do you think she would have jumped to the conclusion that you like her?"

"Uh… I don't know," said Beast Boy grabbing one of the pieces of Ravens broken statue. "We've just been getting closer lately. I mean, if she said that I was good looking, I would think that she liked me."

"Well you and Raven don't have anywhere near similar brain patterns," said Cyborg.

"You're becoming better friends," said Robin. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Beast Boy. "It's just, everything's changing and I'm getting a little, you know, uncomfortable."

"What do ya mean things are changin?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy. "Ever since she and I kissed things have been different. We've become friends, I'm finally taller than her, she's smiling at me and she's actually started laughing at me. Well, not laughing at me, I'm making her laugh. And she's letting me help her and she's talking to me. It's like my whole life is getting turned around. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a parallel universe."

"You were bound to grow taller than her at some point," said Robin.

"At least, that's what we all hoped," said Cyborg mostly to himself.

"And it was just a kiss," said Robin. "And it wasn't like either of you meant for it to happen or even enjoyed it, right?" Beast Boy was quiet for a moment. "Right?"

"Well, I mean, I kinda enjoyed it," said Beast Boy blushing. "You know, cuz it was my first kiss and all."

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that," said Robin.

"How could you like kissin Raven, though?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, bein forced to do it I can see, but actually likin it? That's just creepy."

"Well you're like a big brother," said Beast Boy.

"And you're like an annoying little brother," said Cyborg back.

"Not to Raven I'm not," said Beast Boy. "Especially not now that I'm like five inches taller than her."

"Most little brothers surpass their sisters in height," said Cyborg.

"Dude, I am not like a little brother to her!" said Beast Boy getting aggravated.

"Okay, calm down you two," said Robin picking up on of the shelves that had fallen off of the wall.

"Man, you're like the little brother of the entire team," said Cyborg.

"And you're like the annoying uncle that no one invites to the family events because he's too loud and smells like cabbage!" Beast Boy said back.

Robin and Cyborg stared at him blankly for a moment and then broke out laughing. Beast Boy was confused by this.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cyborg through his laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard," said Robin laughing.

"You thought I was funny?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, where'd that come from?" asked Cyborg.

"I was just being myself," said Beast Boy with a grin. "Wow, Raven really was right. God, she's pretty _and_ smart!"

Cyborg and Robin quieted their laughing at hearing Beast Boy say this. Beast Boy had a satisfied smile on his face and continued cleaning the room.

"You just said she was pretty again," said Robin.

"Well, she is," said Beast Boy, deciding to confess to it.

"Might wanna tell her that when she and Star come home," said Cyborg.

"You know what? I think I might," said Beast Boy.

"Really?" asked a shocked Cyborg and Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy confidently. "It's true and it'll make her feel better. And, actually, I don't care if she knows I like her." He stopped and felt his heart stop again. Had he just said what he thought he said? Had he just admitted to Robin, Cyborg, and himself that he liked Raven?

"What did you just say?" asked Robin.

"Uh… uh…" stuttered Beast Boy, trying to think.

"Oh… my… god," said Cyborg, dropping the other half of the bed to the floor.

"Did you just say that you liked Raven?" asked Robin, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"Uh… no," he said, his voice a little higher than it should have been.

"Yeah you did," said Cyborg shocked. "You like Raven."

"No I don't," said Beast Boy blushing and looking away from them.

Cyborg and Robin grew huge grins and looked at each other. "You like Raven!" they said together.

"Shut up!" hollered Beast Boy.

"Man, she must have given you one hell of a kiss," chuckled Cyborg.

Beast Boy blushed even harder. "You guys are jerks!" he yelled.

"Wait until she finds out," said Robin smiling and crossing his arms.

"You're not gonna tell her are you!" asked Beast Boy alarmed.

"Oh, I'm telling," said Cyborg with an evil grin.

"No! You can't!" pleaded Beast Boy. "We're finally friends and I don't want that ruined. Please don't tell her, please!"

"So you do like her!" said Robin.

"No! I mean… damn it!" screamed Beast Boy and he left the room, leaving Robin and Cyborg laughing away. He ran to his room and slammed the door, feeling very upset and very confused as to what he really was feeling.

By the time Raven and Starfire returned the room had been cleaned and everything that could be saved was placed in a box. That was how little there was to be saved. Raven looked exhausted, even though Starfire had carried her everywhere and she used a wheelchair once she was in a store. She saw her once dark room was now open and bright, thanks to the window. It didn't look anything like it used to.

"We need to go pick up Ravens new furniture," said Starfire.

"And I would really like to take a nap," said Raven, who was barely able to keep her head up.

"Star, go put her down in Beast Boy's room and we can go pick up her furniture," said Robin. Starfire nodded and flew off to Beast Boy's room.

She knocked on the door, since it was closed, and said, "Beast Boy? Friend Raven wishes to lie down. Please let us in."

The door opened and there stood Beast Boy. "Uh, hi," he said shyly. He and Raven didn't make eye contact. She was still mad at him and he was feeling something strange towards her.

"We are going to get the items Raven picked out for her room," said Starfire as she flew in.

"Do you need me to come?" he asked.

"No, I believe we shall be fine," she said as she laid Raven down on the bottom bunk. She went to fly out of the room, but paused when she came to Beast Boy. She leaned in close and whispered, "Perhaps you should do the talking." And with that she left.

Beast Boy looked over to Raven and their eyes met. Raven frowned sadly and with the little strength she had left she turned away from him. Beast Boy sighed and went over to her.

"Raven?" he said, but she curled up even more, obviously not wanting to listen to him. "Raven, I know what I said this morning hurt your feelings."

"No it didn't," she said coldly.

"Yes it did," he said sitting down next to her. He just hoped she would find the strength to kick him. "And I want you to know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Then why did you say it?" she asked feeling anger welling up inside of her.

Beast Boy felt his stomach twist, but he said it nonetheless. "Because I didn't want you to know that I really do think you're… pretty."

Raven was quiet. Now she was going from angry to slightly confused. "So, instead of making me feel good about myself you decided to make me feel shitty? Good call," she said scooting away the best she could, which was hard since she was lying down.

"I know, I was stupid," he said. "And I'm sorry." She didn't look moved at all by his words. He could feel that wall going back up between them. He couldn't let that happen. "And… and the truth is that I don't think you're pretty."

Raven felt a horrible feeling pass over her as he said this. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she decided right then and there that she hated him.

"I… I think you're beautiful," he said, feeling light headed he was so nervous.

Raven really hadn't expected that and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Now she had to look at him, to see if he meant it or if it was some sick joke. She slowly and shakily pushed herself up, so that she was sitting, and looked at him. He was looking scared to death and nervous. There was nothing in his face that said 'this is a joke'.

"Do you mean that?" she asked; her heart racing.

Beast Boy nodded and said, "Yeah, I do."

Raven looked deep into his eyes and began to feel a little better. "Oh, well, thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

"You're welcome," said Beast Boy smiling.


	11. Our Second First Kiss

**AN: It is my duty to inform you that I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11: Our Second First Kiss

Raven woke up and felt different. She felt… whole. She attempted to lift her head and it lifted up easily. She slowly sat up, and she did and she remained sitting up without a problem. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put pressure on them. She lifted up and was standing on her own. She couldn't believe it. She turned and looked at the still sleeping Beast Boy. He was on his stomach with his mouth drooling on his pillow. She smiled softly and then looked to the door.

"Azerath metrion zinthos," she whispered and the door opened. Her powers were back. Her strength was back. She was herself again. Today she would be able to move into her newly furnished room and get her life back on track. The smile she had given to the sleeping Beast Boy faded and she sighed.

Beast Boy awoke to a sticky, wetness on his cheek. He began licking his lips and lifted his sleepy head up from the moist pillow. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and sat up. He stretched and scratched his messy hair. He found it odd that his door was open. He leaned over the end of his bunk and looked down, but saw no Raven. He nearly fell on his head, before grabbing his mattress and pulling himself back up. He crawled down the ladder and bolted out of his room.

Raven sat at the table with a cup of tea that she had made herself. She smiled and took a sip of the hot liquid that calmed her and made her feel like everything was going to be alright. Suddenly the doors to the common room swooshed open and Beast Boy came bounding in. He saw Raven and came to a stop.

"Good morning," she said calmly.

"Raven, how the hell did you get out here?" asked Beast Boy, out of breath.

"My powers and strength are back," said Raven sipping her tea again.

"Oh," said Beast Boy calming down. "Well, that's good," he said with a smile. "Guess you'll be moving back into your room. You must be excited about that. I haven't gotten to see your new furniture yet. Do they look like the old stuff?"

"Not really," said Raven. "I've decided to go with a whole new style."

"No way," said Beast Boy shaking his head with a smile and sat down across from her. "You're not gonna be all dark anymore?"

"Of course I'm going to be dark," she said plainly. "I'm just not going to be creepy dark."

"What other kind of dark is there?" he asked with smirk.

Raven gave him a sarcastic smile back. "I've gone for a more fantasy dark."

"Fantasy dark?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you it later," she said and sipped her tea again. "You might actually think it's cool."

"Wow, you're gonna let me in your room?" he asked. "Not even that, you're new room?"

"Well… you let me in yours," said Raven shyly making eye contact with him. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then they looked away from each other, each feeling their cheeks burn and each trying to suppress smiles.

After breakfast and Raven telling everyone that she was back to normal, she got to see her room for the first time. She was sure her friends had set it up in a fashion that she wouldn't like, but to her surprise, it wasn't that bad. Just a few things had to be moved around, and then it was to her liking. She hadn't been in there ten minutes when there came a knock at her door.

'Just like old times,' she thought and went to her door. She opened it up and saw Beast Boy on the other side. She felt her heart stop for a moment and one of her books, that had survived, fell off of the shelf. She quickly regained her composure before he could notice. "Yes?"

"Hey, I was wondering, um, if I could see your room," he said nervously. "I mean, if you've changed your mind I totally understand. Or if this is a bad time I can come back later. Actually, you probably wanted to be alone for a while. Sorry, I'll come back later. Unless you don't want me to bother you at all, and if that's the case, then I'll see you around. Okay? Yeah, okay." He started walking away, but felt a hand grab his arm.

"Oh just come in already!" she said pulling him into her new room.

Beast Boy stumbled into the room and was quite surprised by what he saw. Her room was exactly what she had said: dark fantasy. The bed that had the looming raven headboard was replaced by a large canopy bed with blue, mesh curtains. Her new bureau and vanity were made of a thick oak and looked to be very old and very classy. She had new bottles full of her special powders for certain spells and she even had two large candelabras. Her statues were replaced with large paintings of mystical worlds, all of which had a dark touch to them. It fit her perfectly, but no one would have ever guessed it.

"Wow," was all Beast Boy could say.

"So, is it less creepy?" she asked, secretly hoping for his approval and not knowing why.

"Definitely," he said with a smile. "This is awesome! I really like it." He looked at her with his patented grin. Raven felt her stomach do a small jump and the book she had just fixed flew off of the shelf again. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," said Raven going over to the book and fixing it once more. "I just need to meditate, that's all."

It grew quiet between them. Beast Boy continued to admire the room and appreciate the fact that Raven was allowing him in there. Raven admired Beast Boy admiring her room. She wasn't sure what to do next. She knew what she was expected to do. Tell him to get out and go about her business. But she didn't want him to leave. She had really gotten used to him being around her.

Beast Boy finally decided to break the silence. He turned to her and said, "Raven, do you feel any better?"

"Pardon?" she asked confused.

"Do you feel better now that you've lost control?" he asked. "I mean, do you think it helped at all?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not really sure," she said. "I thought it might have, but now that my powers are back nothing's really changed. I'm still me, the girl who can't show emotions."

Beast Boy sighed sadly. "So I was wrong," he said with his ears drooping.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought that maybe if you lost control you would be a little freer to be… normal," he said. "Not that I would want you any different! I just, well, I wanted you to be able to talk to me and not have to worry about the room going haywire. I'm… sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she said quickly. "Well, actually, you do, for purposely making me lose control. But I'm not mad at you any more."

"You're… you're not?" he asked.

"No," she said, trying to hide a smile. "You did it because you wanted to help me. You wanted to get closer to me. No one's ever done that for me before. Well, they've tried, but no one's ever taken it as far as you have."

"Well, like I said, I care about you," said Beast Boy shyly.

Raven took a few steps towards him so that they were closer. "I want you to know how much I appreciate it," she said, holding her hands awkwardly. She wasn't sure why, but they had grown clammy. "No one's ever cared so much about me. And I'm sorry if I get mad at you and say mean things, but I'm just not used to it. My whole life, everyone's just been afraid of me and they just pushed me away. So I learned to push people away before they could reject me first. So, I'm sorry for all of those times I hurt your feelings."

"Raven, of all the people in the world to be sorry for something, you shouldn't be," he said. "You can't help being who you are and if people are scared of that then they're not worth your time."

"You were scared of me," she said and looked to the floor.

He could feel that sad, low feeling filling her again. He didn't want her to feel like that anymore. He softly placed his hand under her chin and brought her face back up so he could look into her eyes. They were scared, sorrow filled eyes; pleading eyes that called out for anyone to love her.

"I'm not scared anymore," he whispered, leaned in, and placed his lips on hers. He gently held her cheeks and kissed her for as long as she would let him.

Raven had been initially shocked, but soon closed her eyes and was lost in the kiss. She had thought she would never be kissed. She was sure that no one would ever want to kiss her. But here was Beast Boy, kissing her! She reached up and placed her hands on his and softly brought his hands down, but did not let go. She intertwined her fingers within his and took a step even closer to him. Beast Boy brought Ravens arms up, around his neck and then wrapped his own arms around her waist, which brought them even closer together.

Finally they broke apart for air. They both opened their eyes and gazed into each other. They were both blushing, but it felt right.

"Guess that was our second, first kiss," he said with a smile.

"Guess so," said Raven with a soft smile.

"Would it be too much to ask for a first second kiss?" he asked, his ears perking up.

Raven didn't want to smile any wider, but she really couldn't help it. "No," she said, shaking her head.

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her again. Suddenly the room filled with a red light and the siren sounded. They broke apart and looked up at the blasted light. They unwillingly moved away from each other and headed out to the common room to see what was going on.

"Where's the trouble this time?" asked Beast Boy, who was slightly ticked off at the interruption between he and Raven.

"Lip Lock's escaped," said Robin.

"You're kidding," said Raven, groaning.

"Nope," said Cyborg, trying to get its exact location.

"I do not understand how these villains escape from the jail," said Starfire. "On my planet, such horrible people and creatures would be sent to forever drift through the voids of space. Why do we not do that here?"

Everyone just looked at Starfire. "It's… complicated," said Robin, for lack of better words. "Cyborg, do you know where he is?"

"Yup, just got it," said Cyborg.

"Alright, Titans go!" ordered Robin and they all moved out.

They arrived on the scene and found several people on the ground, passed out and paralyzed. Lip Lock whipped around and saw them. It remembered them right away.

"Remember, three kisses and you're down," said Robin getting his bow-staff ready.

"Thank goodness we've all been kissed before," said Cyborg with a smirk and looked at Beast Boy and Raven.

"And hopefully we'll be kissed afterwards," said Beast Boy softly so only Raven could hear him.

She blushed and said, "Well, I certainly don't want that thing to be the last to kiss me."

Beast Boy smiled and the two headed off towards the creature. And this time, they weren't planning on going down. They really didn't want to be stuck lying next to each other for another week. Or did they?

**The End**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
